The Red Handbag
by speedygonzales05
Summary: What if in the Rodger's and Hammerstein's 1999 version of Cinderella, Cinderella was in such a rush to go to the prince, she forgot her red handbag, only to have prince discover it.


Lionel opened the brown cottage doors to the kitchen which contrasted to the colorful interior of the remainder of the house. The kitchen seemed simple but had a charm of its own. Prince Christopher entered the room sadly looking around the room, wishing that his nameless love might magically appear in front of his eyes, but she remained lost to him. Christopher looked to the table and noticed a forgotten red handbag that was full of clothes, ready for its owner to flee.

"Whose bag is this?" he asked, turning to the ladies of the house.

"it's mine, Your Highness" the taller sister stepped forward ,immediately laughing when she appeared in front of him, almost touching his hand.

"Well, then "the prince began, trying to think of a quick escape the three ladies that were obviously not her. His thoughts, though were interrupted at the sound of the door opening and a gasp to his right. Two scowls and one glare pointed the direction of the newcomer. Christopher slowly turned to her, not letting himself get too hopeful. But there she was, the girl that captivated him twice in one week, first at the market and then at the ball.

"Hello" he spoke softly, not wanting to drive her away from him.

"Hello" she replied, wide eyed obviously shock to see him there in her oasis. Once she got over her shock, she ran to the table and started looking around for something.

"What did you say your name was" the prince asked watching her.

She seemed to have spot it , when she went to her bed and began to fold her jacket. "Cinderella "

"Cinderella...I like it" I replied from memory.

Cinderella walked to the bag and stuffed the jacket, replying "it grows on you I guess". She looked up at me and I knew that she had known I was the man at the village during the ball. I stared at her, trying to think of what to say next, when the mistress of the house ordered Cinderella to fix some refreshments for the women and myself.

Minerva and Calliope can entertain his Highness with their unique attributes" she purred. Shuddering at the thought, I glared at the three women who were behind me . " Actually" the prince's attention reverted back to Cinderella. "Where are you going" I inquired glancing at the bag.

She sighed and picked the from the table "I'm leaving" she replied, ignoring my question, allowing the bag to hang by her side. She looked ready to go anywhere but this dreaded house, I understood that she didn't really know where to go , now that I'm here. I hope that she was considering to go to the palace. "Would you do something for me" the prince walked around the table and stopped in front of her. She sighed and nodded, waiting for the request.

"Would you try the shoe on?"he beckoned Lionel to give me the shoe. She glanced sideways and silently followed the slipper with her eyes until the Prince held it in front of him.

"May I" the prince whispered. Cinderella looked up and followed Christopher's eyes with her own as he kneeled in front of her. She nodded and extended her foot,, allowing Christopher to put the slipper on, which foot perfectly.

"NOOO" the stepmother screamed and the prince stood up, grinning.

You asked me where I was going" Cinderella reminded him.

" Yes" Chris nodded. I want to let you know" He paused, Cinderella nodding in encouragement. "I was wondering if you would like to live in the palace as my wife." Cinderella froze and then began to smile.

"Well... I am packed" she smiled teasingly.

"Is that a yes, Cinderella?" the prince continuing the playful banter.

" Yes... yes it is. She smiled and reached for his hand

The prince grabbed it and took her out of the house and into the carriage with Lionel behind him carrying the blessed bag, for if it wasn't for that bag he would've had to waited all day to find her sitting near the gait, waiting for him.

Once they were in the carriage, the shared an embrace of true love's kiss and lived their happily ever after.

**I found this in a notebook and decided to post it. Reviews are appreciated!**

**- Speedygonzales05**


End file.
